


hydrangeas and larkspur...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, marriage talk, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Patrick gets distracted by his adorable fiancé, who then distracts him right back with talk of wedding flower choices. AKA - David and Patrick have a fun morning romp.





	hydrangeas and larkspur...

Leaning against the doorjamb as he brushes his teeth, Patrick watches as David shuffles back under the covers with his journal and favorite pen (one of those fancy ones where the ink flows confident and precise, much like the man making the scribbles). With his hair still a wild mess from sleep and his t-shirt stretched out at the neck from Patrick’s own hands, he’s a vision and Patrick has to look away as his throat starts to close with happy emotions. As he finishes brushing his teeth, Patrick catches his reflection in the mirror and it’s impossible not to share a smile with himself. The man looking back at him is someone he’d hoped to one day be, happy, open, honest, and it’s a bit overwhelming to see himself and not wish for more. 

As he walks back into the room, the couch he’d planned to sit on to watch some baseball is in front of him, but the pull to David is stronger. He wonders if the strength of his feelings will ever fade, if the sight of David in his bed one day won’t set his heart at a faster pace? He truly has a hard time imagining that.

David looks up at him as Patrick shuffles to his side of the bed, a questioning smile curling his lips sideways as Patrick settles in on top of the comforter beside him. Instead of saying anything, he just leans over in silent request for a kiss, which David obliges, giving Patrick a quick peck to his lips before pulling back with an eyebrow raised.

“I thought you were going to watch the baseball.”

Because he can and because there’s absolutely no reason not to, Patrick leans in closer, wrapping his hand behind David’s neck as he goes in for another kiss. Pausing an inch or so away from David’s lips, he whispers, “I got distracted…” He nudges David’s nose playfully as he presses a few quick kisses to his lips, each time increasing the pressure until David leans into it, his ringed hand grabbing the front of Patrick’s shirt to stop him from pulling back. Patrick smiles into it as he registers that now they both have stretched out shirts from kissing each other stupid. 

His whole body shivers with anticipation as David’s hand goes on a voyage up and around his neck, dragging him down so Patrick has to readjust as his own arm gets in the way of letting his body get close enough. “Hang on..” he mumbles against David’s lips, reluctantly taking a breather from the kiss so he can figure out a better angle. If David wasn’t under the covers, this would be easier. David shakes his head and laughs at Patrick’s obvious struggle and leans over to deposit his journal and pen on the nightstand. When David moves to get out of the bed, the whine that comes out of Patrick’s mouth is borderline embarrassing, but David just laughs louder as he tosses the blanket back so he can step onto the floor.

“Where are you going?”

But then David’s knee is back on the mattress and Patrick’s blood is all rushing south as David’s hand curls around his upper thigh and gives it a firm tug. He’s pretty sure a profanity of some sort escaped his lips on the breath he exhaled as David dragged his body down, but with David’s knee parting Patrick’s legs as he lowers himself, all coherent thought is far from mind. 

“Better?” 

Patrick absently nods at David’s rhetorical question as his hands clutch at David’s back when his body covers him, fully pressing Patrick into the mattress. He hadn’t expected things to go this far when he’d come over to the bed, but fuck, this is so much better than baseball. David’s mouth is moving slow and deliberate, stealing every last bit of Patrick’s sanity as he gently coaxes his tongue between Patrick’s teeth. They take turns exploring each other’s mouths until one of them has to breathe, both of them taking quick sips of the other as David shifts and aligns their bodies from head to toe.

“You know, our flower choices are due tomorrow.” David punctuates that random factoid with a drag of his hips and Patrick lets his legs fall open further, the arousal clogging his brain so thick he isn’t sure how he’s supposed to respond. 

“Okay?”’ 

David chuckles and reaches down to grab his thigh, urging Patrick to lift his legs up, which he does, bringing everything into such delicious contact he’s sure he’s leaving fingernail marks on David’s back where his hands have crawled beneath his shirt. 

“I’ve narrowed it down to a few favorites, but I need your help making the final choices.”

Patrick can’t believe David is trying to talk to him about this now. All he can think about is getting them both naked and David’s head is somewhere…

But then David’s mouth is back on his, hot and insistent and Patrick just concedes that he has no idea what is happening right now and is just going to go along for the ride. His ankles lock against the back of David’s thighs to keep him close as he grabs at the hem of David’s shirt to try to lift it out of the way. He only gets it to David’s armpits, but that’s far enough. Wiggling beneath the weight of David’s body, he works his own shirt up so he can feel David’s skin against his, nearly breathless now from exertion and David’s unrelenting onslaught of his mouth.

David’s hand moves to Patrick’s chin and tips it back, his mouth dragging along Patrick’s jawbone in such a way that a deep groan escapes from Patrick’s throat and causes a smile to be pressed into his cheek.

David’s whispered, “I know you like roses,” earns David a pinch to his hip as Patrick chuckles, equally turned on and amused at David’s antics with this conversation about flowers. It’s such a familiar state that Patrick feels himself relax into whatever this moment is, his body melting further into the mattress as his hands move up and down David’s back.

“But I was leaning towards hydrangeas. They have more life to them and are less delicate.”

David is nosing at Patrick’s ear now, which he knows is one of Patrick’s spots, but Patrick knows David’s just as well. Turning his hand, he lightly drags his short nails along the skin at the base of David’s spine and has to grit his teeth when David immediately responds with a quick roll of his hips. 

“Fuck...okay, hydrangeas it is.”

Patrick has to laugh at that breathless declaration and David leans on his elbows so he can lift his head and now they are just smiling at one another, goofily, and fuck, what did he do to deserve this man? 

“I think we should throw in some Larkspur, too, because we need some blue…”

Patrick has to interrupt him now, because David is rambling about including blue flowers for him and it’s just so sweet.

“I love you.”

David’s features soften and he dips his head slightly, but then he’s leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Patrick’s lips.

“I know.”

Patrick unlocks his ankles so he can stretch out his legs and David groans against his mouth in protest. 

“Sorry, someone’s flower talk has gone on a bit long and I’m getting a cramp,” he jokes, slowly working a hand between their bodies until his palm finds the warm skin on David’s chest. “Hydrangeas and Larks _whatever_ sound good to me.”

“It’s Larkspur,” David mumbles, his breath coming out short as Patrick moves to tease David’s nipple with his thumbnail. Patrick’s whole body is thrumming just listening to how turned on David gets at the simplest touch. “But we can finish the rest of this later…”

David’s mouth is on him again, but it’s just one quick, hard kiss before he’s pushing to his knees to pull his shirt up and over his head. _Thank god._ Patrick licks his lips at the sight of David before him and he leans up, not wasting another second before he wraps his wet mouth around David’s still pebbled nipple. He knows he’s not being fair. David doesn’t seem to mind in the least though, as he’s gripping Patrick’s head and leaning into it, welcoming it, the sounds he’s making begging for it. David’s body is like a drug for Patrick and he wants to touch him everywhere, but more than anything, he wants him naked. 

Like a timer has gone off somewhere, they both move at the same time to get the rest of each other’s clothes off, lips and hands dragging against skin as each garment is thrown to the floor. This. This is something Patrick is certain he’ll never tire of. This physical back and forth that they have found with one another, the tiny press of an arm or bend of a leg that communicates everything that words could never express.

Patrick pushes David to his back and takes his time getting him ready, teasing to the point of near torture as talk of flowers is forgotten, gasps and moans blooming in the air around them. David’s declaration of “now” followed by Patrick’s “oh god” are the only words left to say as Patrick finally begins to fuck him sure and deep. When David drags him down for a kiss, he collapses into it, breathing nonsense into David’s mouth as he grips the underside of David’s thigh to lift it higher so he can sink deeper. David’s hair is caught between Patrick’s fingers as he buries his head into his neck, his hips pumping faster as David cries out, both of them so close to falling apart it’s a race to see who will find the edge first. In the end, it doesn’t matter, not when they both are now breathless and boneless, limbs sweaty, sticky and useless as Patrick slides his lips into the hollow of David’s throat.

If he had the energy, he’d press his mouth all over David’s skin, kissing and tasting until they are both ready to do this all over again, with David’s larger body pressed against his back as he grips the headboard…

David chuckles a little and it vibrates against Patrick’s mouth, making him smile into the damp skin of David’s neck as he slips his mind from fantasy back to the present.

“What’s so funny?”

He lifts his head and sees that David has reached over to grab the Rose Apothecary brand of lube they’d just used from the mattress and is looking down at the label.

“I think I just figured out our boutineers.”

“From a bottle of lube?” He loves this man, to his core, but he is not making any sense of this conversation at all. 

David turns the bottle so the label is facing Patrick and the hand at the back of Patrick’s neck slides into his hair, making Patrick shiver. 

“Two white roses,” David says, his voice whisper soft. Understanding hits Patrick and his chest feels suddenly tight and he looks up to see David peering down at him with a tender smile. 

Leaning up, he takes a quick taste of David’s lips before whispering, “That’s perfect,” against the corner of his mouth.

David’s arms come around Patrick and they lie there for a while, just wrapped up in each other, bodies still warm and aware. Patrick’s mind goes back again to his thoughts from a moment ago and wonders if he can coax David into a second round.

“I’ll say I was inspired by one of our tote bags,” David says after a few minutes of quiet as he picks up the bottle of lube again and rolls it between his fingers.

“I think that’s a good idea.”


End file.
